


Things That Make It Warm

by RainbowStrawberryMilk



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Asano Gakushuu Needs A Hug, Cold Weather, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStrawberryMilk/pseuds/RainbowStrawberryMilk
Summary: A snow storm was coming in and Gakushuu and Karma ended up being locked in a shed together. At first, yes, it was pretty awkward, but you don’t want your favorite rival to be dead so what are you supposed to do? Well, snuggle-I mean-huddle for warmth.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Things That Make It Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea a long time ago but didn’t get far with it. Yet, it snowed (which it never does where I live) and the power went out. As my phone was quickly dying and I was freezing, I wrote this fanfic. I understand what it is like now.

Gakushuu walked through the snow shivering from his lack of layers. He was extremely underdressed and shouldn’t have left the house right before a snow storm is supposed to hit. He wasn’t thinking clearly when he stormed off and now he would surly have to deal with some type of “lesson” from his father about losing your cool or whatever. If he doesn’t end up facing enough consequences from the storm that he has no shelter from. Ren’s house was in the opposite direction and Gakushuu was too stubborn to turn around and go back to his own. 

He saw a little shed ahead of him and figured some shelter was better than none. Apparently somebody else had the same idea because he ended up crashing into that person and fell to the ground. He let out a pained yelp when he hit the floor landing awkwardly on his elbow. “Ow!” The other yelled dramatically (he definitely wasn’t hurt) and Gakushuu recognize that voice. 

“Akabane?!”

“Asano?!” 

Part of him was tempted to leave the shed and deal with the snow again, but his arm hurts (now that he landed on it) and he wasn’t stupid enough to leave the only type of shelter he has because he’s stuck with an annoying asshole. Akabane had stood back up and was watching the other with more of a look of curiosity than anything else. Gakushuu stayed seated on the floor and cradled his injured arm to his chest. “What are you doing in here? Out there is the perfect environment for you.” The redhead joked. Gakushuu glared at him a little and huffed in annoyance but didn’t do anything outside of that. He, instead, brought his knees to his chest to curl his body into a ball to keep warm. “You know, you’re extremely under dressed.” The other commented. 

“I’m aware.”

“You’re gonna get sick.” 

“Yeah.”

Things were pretty awkward. It wasn’t like they were in good terms or even talked much. Now, being stuck with a person you barley know to wait out a snow storm is bound to be an unpleasant experience. 

Akabane was the one to break the ice. “Okay, I’m going to kill the elephant in the room-“

“That’s not how the saying goes.”

“Why are you here and not at home?” He was asked. Part of Gakushuu wanted to say that it was none of his business but the question really does make sense. What are these two junior high kids doing out in a shed during a snow storm instead of being warm at their rich houses. 

“Why are you here?” He just asked back. 

“Well, I was letting a friend stay at my place for the storm because he had nowhere to go. I forgot that he knew where I lived and went out to go get him. He made it to my place on his own but I didn’t make it back home before the snow started.” Akabane had explained. “Now it’s your turn.”

“I got in an argument with the principal and stormed off.” He felt a little embarrassed, now that he said it out loud, it sounded so childish and bratty. 

“Sometimes I forget that you live with the principal. It must be terrible.” That was not what he expected to hear. “How’s your arm?”

“It’s alright.” He mumbled curling more into a ball because he was shivering. Gakushuu was never able to handle the cold well despite the fact that the principal always insisted on having his offices be freezing. Akabane had watched him for a brief moment before digging through some of the random things in the shed. Gakushuu didn’t comment on it and instead just watched the other. He pulled out some old looking blankets from a box and started to drape them over Gakushuu’s shoulders. “Aren’t you cold?” He asked the redhead when he was given all the blankets and the delinquent went back to digging around. The strawberry blonde didn’t get much of a response aside from a shrug. 

Awhile later, Akabane had asked to see his arm. Gakushuu had rolled his eyes not seeing why it matters and try to extend it towards the other only to realize that he couldn’t. Akabane had turned and pulled out some bandages that he apparently carries around everywhere and wrapped them tightly around the injured arm. 

“Do you want one of the blankets?” Gakushuu randomly asked. “I feel selfish hoarding them all.”

Akabane had turned around and stared at the strawberry blonde for a moment. He appeared to be studying the other before he smiled and simply said, “sure.” 

After a few hours, the snow had briefly stopped and Akabane had stepped outside. He claimed that he didn’t have enough data and needed to step outside to call someone for help. He came back a few minutes later. “Do you need to make any calls?” He asked. 

“Oh, I left my phone at home.” 

“You could use mine.” Akabane had offered but Gakushuu shook his head.

“I don’t need to call anyone, thank you though.” 

Shortly after, the snow came back a lot heavier than before and, as the day started to come to an end, the shed felt colder too. 

Gakushuu had been curled into a ball with five blankets on top of him and was still shaking from the cold. “Asano?” Akabane had asked quietly. “Are you cold?” 

Gakushuu huffed a little watching his breath swirl in the cold air around them, “that’s a stupid question.” Akabane had scooted closer towards him and had tentatively grabbed a hold of him. His grip was loose as he slowly guided the strawberry blonde closer towards him. Gakushuu wasn’t an idiot and caught on quickly. He followed the hand that had guided him towards the redhead and could feel the warmth the other was radiating. It was dark and hard to see, but neither had spoken a word as Gakushuu curled into his side and they both started to drift asleep. 

The next morning, Akabane had complained about them not having any food; Gakushuu didn’t mind much though and wasn’t hungry anyways. Instead, he complained about how uncomfortable his contacts were because they aren’t meant to be slept with. The redhead looked slightly amused at the other’s complaining from his spot right next to him. Their sides still pressed tightly together as they fed off of each other’s body heat in the cold shed. 

Akabane wanted to check outside or attempt to make another call. He opened the door and had the wind blow snow directly at his face. He had closed the door and stood there for a moment with a look of shock and his hair blown in all kinds of directions. Gakushuu laughed at him causing the other to quickly follow suit. 

Gakushuu sat practically in Akabane’ lap at some point because he was trembling too much from the cold. It was really warm being pressed against someone and Akabane’s arms around him made him feel secure. It was strange, sure, him and Akabane weren’t close by any means and now they’re practically cuddling in a storage shed-but, Gakushuu liked the feeling of another body. It was such a strange sensation that he wasn’t able to get enough of. It made him feel warm, safe, and cared about which was new for him. So they both sat there, faces pink from the cold and nothing else. 

The snow had stopped when there was a knock on the door. Akabane was the one to answer it to be greeted by his entire class worrying over him. He laughed them off but was wrapped up in warm hugs anyway. Gakushuu watched for a bit with a mixture of jealousy and a strange sense of happiness before he turned to leave with his phone on half battery life stayed hidden in his pocket. Nobody there acknowledged him as he left anyways. 

When he walked through the front door of the house, the principal was seated on the couch. They made brief eye contact and Gakuhuo had relaxed slightly but neither one had said a word so Gakushuu headed up to his room feeling all the warmth he gathered in that shed completely disappear.


End file.
